


i'm not done with you (and i never will be)

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fictober 2019, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: Cayde is a simple man, he really is. A simple man who is more than happy to provide a relief for this lovely creature he has somehow managed to ensnare.Filthy porn ahead.





	i'm not done with you (and i never will be)

**Author's Note:**

> day 24: “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

For once there are no work obligations to keep the two of them bound to Tower Command.

There are no Cabal needing to be rooted out of whatever crevasse they have fortified themselves in. There are no Fallen screeching at the Walls and threatening the City. There are no Hive concocting strange rituals. There are no Vex that threaten the time and space continuum, or at least not anywhere near Earth.

For once the two of them can have a quiet night in.

Cayde intends to exploit this to its fullest potential. Stars know that they deserve it after all the shit that they’ve been through lately.

So he plans—works in subtle ways to clear schedules, throws a mission he always intended for Meera to have in the direction of another Guardian and prays that they do it just as well. It should not be too hard for all of the pieces to fall into place, and even if something ends up cocked in the foundation that he is slowly building… well, Cayde has enough favors stashed away here and there to make up for it.

He really wants those few days off.

Somehow everything works without causing mishaps and before the week is over, Cayde strolls out of Tower Command whistling a happy little tune and playing with one of the knives stashed away on his person.

“Sundance?”

“Hmm?”

“Send a message to Meera, would you?”

His Ghost lets out a groan. “You can’t just call her yourself? Why do _I _have to witness that painfully awkward thing that you call flirting?”

Cayde huffs at Sundance’s protests, chuckles when the dear thing lets out a very unflattering noise of complaint at being used for the so-called ‘flirting’ but nonetheless completes the request that her Guardian has asked of her, and the two of them continue on their way home.

He comes home to the sound of the shower being on.

The housing unit is dark with the exception of those candles that he knows she likes to place here and there, and the air smells of whatever it is that she is using out there in the bath.

The bath. Where she currently is standing. Probably very, very naked and very, very _wet_.

Cayde has the oddest sensation roll through his body.

It feels like his mouth is going dry, even though he knows for a fact that Exos don’t get dry mouths, and his hand clenches instinctively. She can’t have heard him, she would no doubt have called out to him if she had heard the doors open. Cayde feels his vents begin to heat involuntarily as an incredulous idea pops into his head from out of _nowhere_. It certainly has his processors working double time.

He could surprise her in there.

Yeah—yeah, that sounds like one of the best ideas he’s had all day.

He draws closer to the bathroom—a thing he’s never really used with being an Exo but has become a nice necessity to have now that he courts the company of an organic rather frequently—and by now he can hear a soft humming under the noise of water hitting tiles and the body underneath the showerhead.

Andal’s cloak is unbuckled and thrown over a nearby cushion while the rest of his clothes are transmatted away with a quick-spoken query to his Ghost, leaving Cayde standing without a thread of clothing on in his hallway.

He reaches for the door, opens it cautiously and is immediately met with a thick, _heavy_ cloud of scented steam as soon as he cracks it open. The interior of his bathroom is billowing with steam and he almost chokes on it for a moment where closing his vents and using a finger to wipe away the condensed water fogging up his optics.

She hasn’t seen him yet. She probably haven’t even noticed how it’s just gotten a little cooler inside the bathroom as she stands behind the matted glass-pane and slathers her body in soap and water.

And Cayde knows how to be scarily quiet when he needs to.

Meera lets out a startled yelp when his hands wrap around her from behind and he presses his mouth-plates to her shoulder, and there is a single tense moment where her entire body locks into place before she recognizes who it is and instead she melts back into his embrace.

“Welcome home,” she giggles and presses back against him. Her head falls back to lie against his shoulder and Cayde hums in turn.

“Nice surprise to come home to, hmm?”

“Oh, _very_,” she agrees and shifts to try and turn around to face him, but Cayde stubbornly holds her exactly where she is. “Cayde…”

He grunts in answer as one of his hands slides down from her waist to her mound, fingers splayed wide as he gently presses against the soft flesh there. His fingers are slippery in seconds from the soap and water cascading down her body, and he feels how her body hitches slightly from the unexpected move.

“Someone’s in a mood,” Meera murmurs and Cayde can’t stop the grin against her shoulder as he mouths long, open kisses against her skin.

She looks utterly delicious to him as she stands there with water running down her back, soaking her long hair dark from moisture and the heat bringing the loveliest blush to her skin. He presses more firmly with the hand lowest on her body, and one of his fingers dips into her cleft without prompting. Her voice lets out a soft, slightly wobbly sigh as Cayde guides his finger through the slippery, warm heat that has enveloped his digit, pressing against her clit for only a moment before he makes it travel further. Carefully he probes against her opening, never breaching it completely, and her hips jerk as she tries to maneuver his finger directly into her hole.

“Patience,” Cayde admonishes and lifts his mouth from her shoulder to just behind her ear, biting gently at the skin there.

Meera’s laugh is breathy and wobbly. “P-patience… is not something I’m—oh _Traveler_—known for, C-Cayde…”

One of her hands has snuck up to clutch at the back of his head as he’s been busy probing at her slit while the other one, covered in soap and deliciously slick from the water as well, has somehow managed to press between their bodies and grabbed at his cock. There is a bit of an awkward fumble as she seems a bit distracted when he curls his finger, dipping into her opening with about an inch before withdrawing again, and her hips jerk involuntarily back against his own. Cayde groans affectionally at the burst of pleasure ricocheting through his nervous-systems, but never stops his slow, deliberate torment as his finger keeps dipping in and out of her, slides up her slit and caresses her clit before going back to tease again and again and _again_.

Meera’s knees buckle and she has to abandon her fumble for his parts as she is dangerously close to falling inside the shower stall. Cayde pretends to ignore how much that single feat is enough for his servos to begin heating up to a ridiculous degree and rewards her with a bruising kiss to her throat and finally letting his finger sink fully into her.

The answering mewl from Meera is almost enough for him to twist her around in his arms, pin her to the shower wall and _fuck her brains out_, but patience is said to be a virtue, and Cayde knows that this whole thing will feel _so_ much better if the inevitable climax is drawn out.

When her feet slip once more Cayde winces as he has to withdraw from her cunt in order to keep her standing upright, and Meera’s ragged protest only solidifies his dislike at separating. Nonetheless he gathers her close in his arms, caressing the side of her face with the hand buried between her legs not even ten seconds earlier, and he sighs.

“Bed,” Cayde manages to get out as he begins to maneuver her around in his arms, getting her to wrap her hands around his neck and anchoring her there as his hands sneak beneath her ass to haul her up and closer. “_Now_.”

Meera’s legs are quick to wrap around his hips and grinds against his crotch in a steady rhythm, sending tendrils of pleasure straight to Cayde’s brain and making him tighten his grip on her hard enough for bruises to form. She is, as always, distractingly soft and at this point also incredibly, deliciously _wet_ as Cayde kicks open the door leading out of the bathroom and marches straight towards the bedroom that he has at the end of the small, narrow hallway. For once in his life Cayde is more than happy for the fact that he still has old-fashioned doors in his housing unit, as they make for incredible fun when he presses her up against the wooden surface while trying to figure out the handle.

A clicking noise erupts in the back of his throat and his backlights flicker erratically when Meera’s mouth kisses its way down his jaw and along his neck, and a hiss is let out when her blunt teeth dig into a small wire poking out behind the plates and synthetic skin that makes up most of his body. He grinds his hips against hers as he keeps her pinned to the door through sheer force of will, and a breathless laugh escapes her.

“_Cayde_!” she whines, needy and ready.

Cayde is a simple man, he really is. A simple man who is more than happy to provide a relief for this lovely creature he has somehow managed to ensnare.

Finally, fucking _finally_, the door to the bedroom is opened and the two of them stumble in, drunk on the pleasurable buzz that both of them are drowning in.

The bed is messy, he hasn’t bothered to make it tidy after leaving it early this morning, and the blanket is somewhere on the floor, but neither give a damn as Cayde turns them around so he can fall first with Meera on top of him. Gravity forces her closer when they both hit the mattress and Cayde fully exploits it, dastardly Hunter that he is.

He snaps up his hips, sending his cock straight between her legs and rubbing deliciously against her slit. Meera’s mouth opens in a sharp moan when she feels him nudge _hard_ against her clit before slipping in further, and her arms around him tightens to an almost painful hold.

Not that Cayde gives a damn at this point, he’s too fucking high on pleasure to care at the moment.

It’s like he has no idea where to keep his hands, and so they roam across her form, caressing skin, pressing against the wet tips of her breasts, while his mouth certainly gets busy with whatever part of her skin or lips that he can get his lips on. Meera is certainly not complaining, if he’s reading her right, what with the moans and twirls that her body is doing on top of his.

It’s wonderful—_she_ is wonderful.

And she is all his.

“I want you.” Cayde moans.

His cock pulses, smears precome and lubrication wherever it rubs against her cunt, and Cayde wants nothing more than to just dive into her, forget everything else that exists around them, and just thoroughly debauch this Hunter that he has in his bed, begging for his pleasure as wantonly as a lady of the night.

“Cayde,” she begs against his mouth-plates and her hips roll once more against his, drenching his cock in the slick that is oozing from her, and contributing to the rather large wet patch that is spreading beneath the two of them. “Cayde, _please_!”

She is beginning to sound more and more delirious by the moment, and Cayde smirks against her lips as his hands move down to her hips, steadying her, lifts her up—then finally, _finally_, slams her own onto his aching cock.

There is a moment where his optics short out into white-gray static and his voice-box gives out, reducing him to staticky bursts of nonsense, while Meera simply lets out a howl. Cayde takes a moment to get his bearings, hips jerking involuntarily and creating small shockwaves of friction fizzling between the two of them. He has only just gotten inside of her and already he feels the pressure beginning to build up in his cock, warning him of the coming orgasm, and Cayde is quick to get to work.

Like a piston his hips snap up, lifted clear off the bed, and slams into Meera without mercy. She falls forward and clings to his shoulders as he works their hips together into a steady, punishing rhythm that has her wailing before long and him straining for breath.

Nonsense falls from her lips as she takes everything that he gives her, as her own release builds up, and even when her entire body seizes as everything spills over, Cayde continues to push up into her from beneath, ignoring how the moans of pleasure slowly turns to sobs. He feels how her inner muscles constrict around him, milks him for everything that he has, and Cayde can barely figure out if he should go harder, faster or just stop and see how she’ll react to that.

Maybe _she’ll_ take the charge instead.

The thought sends his mind reeling and the sharp snap of his hips against hers falters for a moment, letting his cock slip out of her hole, and Meera lets out a wail as her sensitized body tries to process the pleasure that it has just been on the receiving end of.

“P-please, Cayde… please…” she whines, jerking when an aftershock makes her overstimulated body seize up. “_Please_…”

Traveler above, he hasn’t even used his _Light_ on her.

His hand ghosts over her ass, cupping her cheeks as he uses his other, free hand to maneuver his cock back into place. He presses it against her once more, can feel how her entire cunt is jittery and pulsing, leaking slick _everywhere_ and Cayde lets out a groan of his own. Meera’s eyes, still drowsy from the onslaught of pleasure that she has just received, lets out a noise of her own when he presses the head of his cock into her warmth once more, sighing his name and not really knowing if she should try to withdraw from him or just let him continue on with this.

“‘M not done with you yet,” he whispers and presses a heady kiss against her lips, nipping at the flesh until they are swollen and red and glistening with saliva. “Again.”

He guides her onto his cock once more, rolls his hips and begins to steadily fuck into her. When she comes again, he fucks her through it, fully set on extending her pleasure for as long as he can until both of them are a stuttering, come-soaked mess with their brains leaking out from the sheer amount of pleasure that he has taken them through.

Cayde comes with a grunt, snapping his hips against hers, and tips the two of them to twist around. They end up with him on top of her as he leans down, molds himself against her body and renders her mostly immobile as his cock continue to pump in and out of her. At this point the pleasure is beginning to dip ever-so-slightly into pain, and Cayde hisses when one of her hands digs its nails in between his plating and further into the synthetic skin beneath.

She shifts beneath him as if trying to move away and he snarls wordlessly at her.

“Not _done_,” he growls and withdraws his still-leaking cock from her, resulting in another moan from Meera as she turns and twists her head in the bunched-up sheets beneath the two of them.

Cayde looks down as he withdraws, sees the way that her come and his own spend is dripping out from between her legs and then lifts his gaze to look straight at Meera, who is watching him with foggy, lust-hazy eyes. Without taking his gaze off of her he drags a finger down between her legs, scoops up the mixture of come that he can and lifts his finger to her lips. Gently pressing, he watches her take his finger without protest and groans wordlessly as her tongue flicks against his finger, cleaning it of their mixed juices.

His eyes flicker down once more to her pussy, swollen red and gleaming, even in the darkness of their bedroom. Bending down he spreads her legs and lets his tongue wash over her slit.

Meera immediately jerks, tries to get away from the almost-painful sensation of _more_ pleasure, but Cayde’s grip on her legs is firm enough that she cannot shift away, and instead she is helpless to stop the onslaught of _more_ that he gives her.

His tongue flickers in and around her opening, teases the flesh and rubs at her clit as she screams his name. Cayde takes his fingers to her opening and breaches her without issue, as soaked as she is with their shared come. He searches for that spongy tissue deep within her and presses down, tongue now completely focused on her engorged clit, as his bodyweight keeps her hips from thrashing around without restraint. Once more her muscles seize up and Meera shrieks as pleasure racks through her tired body.

Meera comes. And comes. And comes again.

And so it continues out until the small hours of the morning.

Again and again and again he draws pleasure from her with his hands, his tongue and fingers expertly playing her body until she can barely move, and the only noises coming from her are wordless nonsense that has no meaning left.

Finally, he stops and leans back to expect his handiwork.

Her thighs are mottled with red marks and darkening love bites, her body flushed from the orgasms and attention that he has paid to almost every single part of her, and the scent of sex and come is thick in the air. Cayde leans down and nuzzles her, breathes her in.

“Happy vacation,” he mumbles against her cheeks and collapses at her side, drawing her closer to then press one last kiss to her lips.

Meera’s only answer is a garbled moan as she kisses him back.


End file.
